


Working One-Shots

by CharArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, Baby Queen, Cute, Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Kid Fic, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pets, Soulmates, Texting, mommy!felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharArrow/pseuds/CharArrow
Summary: This is a bunch of random one shots. I'm not sure where they come from, sometimes I do something and then my brain goes OLICITY. Anyway the rating may change, tags will be added.





	1. Mornings are for Observing

**Author's Note:**

> Cooking. Observing. Cuteness.

When Oliver moved into the loft with Thea, he had started learning to cook.

He started small using the knowledge he’d acquired on Lian Yu to benefit his new skill set and it’s not like he had anything better to do. With no job, Arrow work being a night time only thing and his friends having daytime job, Oliver had nothing but time.

He used YouTube, Felicity would be proud, to learnt techniques and dishes he couldn’t even pronounce.

But his favourite thing about cooking was Breakfast time.

After he would finish cooking, whoever was at the loft would appear for food. So he would observe them. Breakfast time meant that no one had had food, coffee or a full day behind them, so they were fresh versions of themselves and he learnt a lot.

The first person he observed was Thea.

In the morning she was quiet but happy and seemed to have an unnatural amount of energy for the early hour.

Thea was also jobless and was spending most of her time at the loft, usually with Roy which allowed him to observe him to.

The red hoodie clad guy was basically a stray cat. Thea let him in, Oliver feed and provided him with coffee and then him and Thea cuddled up in front of the TV, which was usually when Oliver turned to his cooking or if it was too nauseating he would go to the foundry.

After the young pair came Diggle, Lyla and Baby Sara.

The new parents could barely keep a conversation going. They didn’t come over a lot but when they did Baby Sara was all every adult in the loft really cared about.

The last person he observed was Felicity.

She never came to the loft but that was down to the hospital kiss and the rocky ground they stood on most of the year. He wished she had come over though, her presence more of a comfort then anything.

When they had defeated Ras al Ghul and driven off into the sunset, there was never a chance between crappy diners, hotel restaurants, room service and cafes. If he did get the chance to cook in the mornings, Felicity usually stayed in bed usually just grabbing some coffee once he’d gone out on a run.

That was until Ivy Town.

Oliver flipped the omelette before plating it up and placing it on the table.

“Felicity, breakfasts ready.” Oliver shouted knowing she could hear him from anywhere in the house. Not two seconds later did he hear her padding down the stairs. Slowly.

 Number 1: Felicity was slow on a morning.

Oliver watched as she came to the bottom of the stairs dressed in only one of his t-shirts.

She sleepily crossed the room, giving him a hug from behind before moving to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of orange juice, opening the cap and drinking straight from the carton.

Number 2: Felicity liked one sip of orange juice before she drank her coffee.

Number 3: Felicity drank straight from the carton.

“Lis! Come on! We’ve talked about this. No drinking from the carton.” He grabbed the juice, ran the sleeve of his Henley over the rim before capping it and putting it back in the fridge.

“Oliver it’s not like anyone other than me and you drinks from it.” She rolls her eyes but the smile she gives him is radiant.

“What about when Thea comes to stay next week? Or when the Hoffman’s come over on Saturday? Oliver said pulling her in for a hug.

Felicity leant back in his arms to peer up at him.

“Fine, we’ll warn anyone who comes round of anything my mouth had been around.”

Number 4: Innuendos are more frequent.

Oliver watched as her eyes bulged and he raised an eyebrow.

“Will we now?” Oliver said as Felicity groaned, hitting her head against her chest.

“UGH, you know what I mean. I need coffee.”

Number 5: Felicity needs coffee.

Oliver chuckles handing her the coffee pot.

“So what are we doing today?”

Oliver learns a lot about people by observation, especially in the morning. His favourite person being Felicity. Every morning he gets to add a new number to his “FELICITY” list, a new aspect of being Felicity and Oliver hopes he can add to his list every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Parry the Parrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the parrot called Henry at the pet shop I work at. He once wolf whistled just as a guy walked past the open door of the shop. However that guy stopped look in straight at me and carried on, he also didn't look like Stephen Amell. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos peeps :)

When Felicity bought Starling Sunny Hill Pet Store, ordering pets to sell was the best thing.

There were the obvious options, kittens, puppies, fish etc. But her favourite out of all of them was Parry.

Parry was a parrot that she bought to sell to a loving home. However after only three days of having Parry she could not give him up.

 Like most parrots, Parry could talk and she taught him a lot of words and phrases, sometimes a little unintentionally. He could whistle the theme song from Harry Potter, Star Wars, the iPhone ringtone and a few other tunes she must have whistled to herself throughout the day.

He also had a small vocabulary of words including ‘frak’ and ‘dang it’ which apparently some parents did not appreciate.

Felicity would never ever give Parry up. Along with her dog Marbles, Parry is her baby and she loves him with all of her heart.

That is, until now.

Because Parry has just wolf whistled probably the most attractive guy to ever come into the store.

Did she mention that Parry can wolf whistle?

The absolutely stunning man whirls around facing Felicity, his face full of surprise. Felicity can only groan realising that he thinks she just whistled at him.

“Oh my god! I swear that wasn’t me. It was Parry.” Felicity’s head hits the counter, her face going red with embarrassment.

Felicity waits for a reply, reeling in her embarrassment.

But nothing comes.

Lifting her head, Felicity eyes come into contact with the clothed stomach of a man. As she continues to lift her head up, her eyes slowly run up his stomach to his pecks which bulge through his shirt, to his wide shoulder, to the amazing stubble and soft looking lips before staring into the brilliant blue eyes of this ridiculously beautiful man.

The guy chuckles and Felicity realises she’s been staring and _oh shit_ what did she just say.

“Thank you, you are ridiculously beautiful too. As regards to the whistling, are you sure it wasn’t you because there is literally no one else in the store.” Felicity almost faints. _Beautiful_ , seriously right now when she has scratches up her arms from an accident with a kitten and she probably has puppy poop somewhere on her light pink shirt and oh wait he said something else.

“No seriously it was Parry.” She says running her hand through her hair, trying to defrazzle herself.

“Who’s Parry?”  The guy says looking around at the empty store again.

“The parrot, um, Parry is the parrot.” Felicity points to the cage in the corner.

“Ah and he wolf whistles? I don’t think that’s possible.” The smirk on the guys face just reads that he doesn’t believe her.

“Oh no it’s true. He has a vocabulary of around 80 words and he whistles a lot of tunes. Parrots repeat stuff. They have a structure in their brains that allows them to imitate the sounds and speech of humans. Scientists have actually discovered that the wiring of their brain that allows them to do this is in the same region that controls movement which explains why some parrots can dance to music.”

Felicity teeters off, pushing her glasses up her nose and looking at the man who has now stopped smirking and is just shining his 1000 kilowatts smile at her and the butterflies are swarming her stomach.

“Ok I think I believe you…” He looks down at her name tag, “…Felicity.”

Felicity takes a deep breath and _omg_ she loves the way her name rolls of his tongue.

“Well you should, um…” She says searching his eyes.

“Oliver.” _Oliver._

“Well it’s nice to update your knowledge on parrots Oliver.”

They stand smiling and ducking their heads in the small pet store and years later Felicity will always thank Parry for wolf whistling the guy that would become the love of her life.


	3. Alina and Reily Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity worries about how to tell her two girls that she's having a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BNPHZfGBkFx/?taken-by=fashionkids&hl=en](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNPHZfGBkFx/?taken-by=fashionkids&hl=en)

 

At 5 and 4 years old, Alina and Reily Queen were the closest of sisters much to their parents delight.

When Felicity fell pregnant with Alina, their first child, they’d been overjoyed.

The day the doctor told Oliver and Felicity they were having a girl, Oliver had freaked out and Felicity had just laughed at the look of sheer panic on his face.

Alina Mariana Queen was born on September 1st 2017 and on that day Felicity admitted that she’d go through it all again. The morning sickness, weight gain, back pain, swelling feet, and the pain of birth.

Anything to hold another amazing little bundle of joy in her arms.

Only Oliver and Felicity didn’t realise they’d be going through it so soon.

Four weeks after they were allowed to have sex again, Felicity took a pregnancy test that would change their whole world. Again.

With a ten week old baby and being pregnant again, Oliver and Felicity panicked but learnt to be excited about the news of their second child.

This time around they didn’t find out about the gender of the baby and decided to pick both male and female names.

Reily Olivia Queen, born July 20th 2018, came kicking and screaming into the world.

From that day on Felicity and Oliver became super careful when it came to birth control, making sure that Felicity always remembered to take the pill using multiple alerts and reminders on her phone.

They agreed they wanted at least one more perfect Queen Baby but the third time around it would be when they decided to. It’s not like they were in a rush, Felicity was only 29 and Oliver 33. They were still young.

That day would come four years later when Alina was 5 and Reily was 4.

The girls were the best of sisters, the best of friends and Felicity was worried to tell them about the baby.

They’d been keeping it from the girls for a while, agreeing to tell them when Felicity began to show more.

However when the time came, she’d been reluctant and kept trying to put it off.

Oliver on the other hand was bursting at the seams. All he wanted to do was tell his baby girls about their soon-to-be baby brother or sister.

“Felicity we need to tell them.” Oliver said as they watched their girls playing around in the park.

“I know but look at them, they’re so happy. I don’t want them to change because of this.” The girls did everything together. They dressed a like, played the same games, were both smart for their age, and the girls favourite; they looked so alike that strangers often mistook them how twins.

“Felicity that’s ridiculous. They’re going to love the idea of them both being big sisters. It’s another thing for them to share.” Oliver took his wife’s hands in his and rested them on her still small stomach.

“What if they argue over those going to be the better sister?” she sighed looking at her daughters.

“We don’t know if they will or won’t, but we need to tell them.” Oliver’s eyes pleaded

Felicity sighed, “Ok.”

“Now.” Oliver said watching as Felicity’s eyes bulged.

“Wait, now?” She started to panic.

“Alina. Reily.” Oliver shouted the girls before turning back to Felicity.

“Yes now.” He left no room for argument.

“Daddy look at this leaf.” Alina said as she ran over, Reily hot on her heels.

“Wow honey! It’s beautiful.” He said, his love for his daughter shining through.

Oliver pulled Alina onto the bench between him and Felicity, then picking up Reily and placing her on to his lap and readjusting her hat.

“Girls, me and Mommy have something to tell you.” Oliver looked pointedly at Felicity who cleared her throat.

“Right. We do have something to tell you. That is something were doing, like, right now.”

Oliver cleared his throat.

“Mommy and Daddy are having a baby.” They waited in silence looking at their girls.

“Really?” Alina’s eyes lit up.

“Yeh, Mommy has a baby in her tummy.” Oliver chuckled at his daughter’s gleeful face.

“Did you eat her?” Reily looked at Felicity’s stomach like it was something gross.

“No silly, it’s growing in there.” Alina answered. She was extra smart for a 5 year old.

“And it might not be a girl.” Oliver added.

“Are you ok with this? Are you excited?” Felicity looked nervously between the two.

“I’m so excited Mommy.” Alina squealed before hugging Felicity tightly.

“I’m going to be a big sister like Ali. Yay!” Reily hopped off of Oliver’s knee and started to dance around.

That was when Felicity knew that everything was going to be alright.


	4. The Longest Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity misses Oliver whilst he's away on business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in two days. Wow
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**The Longest Week**

“I’m only going to be away for a week hon. Friday to Friday, that’s it.” Oliver chuckles as Felicity burrows her face into his Henley clad chest.

“I don’t want you to go.” Felicity’s said, he voice muffled. She lent back in his arms, pouting up at his face.

“I don’t want to go either, but I have to. This meeting with Hub City’s mayor is really important.” Oliver ignored Felicity’s puppy dog eyes but continued to caress her back lovingly.

Looking out of the window, Felicity saw Dig lent against the driver’s door of the mayoral limo.

“He looks impatient.” Felicity knew the longer they were the sooner a pissed off Diggle would come up and drag Oliver out of the house.

“I love you, you’re going to be fine without me. I promise.” Oliver squeezed Felicity tightly before placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

“I love you too.” She said before dragging him down by the back of the neck, kissing him more feverishly.

The sound of the limo’s horn broke them apart.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Oliver picked up his suitcase and walked to the front door. He gave Felicity a parting smile before opening the door and leaving.

_One week Felicity, one week._

* * *

 

**Saturday**

It had only been one night since Oliver had left for Hub City and Felicity was bored out of her mind.

She’d spent the morning with Thea wedding dress shopping. She and Oliver would be getting married in a few short months and she was yet to find a dress. Again, the look for a dress had been unsuccessful and it was starting to stress her out.

After she’d come back, Felicity had gone over a few emails she’s received that morning but it hadn’t taken long and now she was bored.

Strolling through Netflix, Felicity settled on Black Mirror knowing Oliver would be annoyed she’d watched it without him but at this moment in time she didn’t really care.

Before she could press play, Felicity’s phone pinged. She lunged for it hoping it was Oliver and it was.

Oliver: Hey!! Look outside your window!!

Felicity was curious, she stood up and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains back, peering out into the dark street. Seeing nothing there she text Oliver back.

Felicity: Ok… now what?

She continued to look out of the window, waiting for Oliver’s text. Her phone pinged again.

Oliver: Did you see me?

Felicity’s heart sped up, he couldn’t be back so soon. It had only been a day. Looking around she made sure he wasn’t there before texting him back.

Felicity: No…

Oliver’s text back was pretty instantaneous.

Oliver: OMG!!! THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK WORKS!!!!

Felicity laughed out loud. Oliver didn’t show his playful side a lot but when he did he never failed to make her laugh.

Felicity dialled Oliver’s number and he picked up after the first ring.

“Hey baby.” His voice came through the speaker.

“Hey Mr. Mayor. That was pretty funny for you.” She heard Oliver chuckle down the phone.

“Ouch. I thought it was hilarious. How’s it going over there?”

Oliver and Felicity continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon before Oliver had to go schmooze some city councilmen.

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

Sunday and Monday had been pretty boring for Felicity.

She’d spent Sunday down in the bunker running searches and doing some updates whilst the rest of the team trained in the background.

Monday had been spent at Palmer Tech. Ever since getting the company back, she had been trying to rename it but the board was being pretty reluctant. The whole day had been spent in meetings trying to persuade them to let her change it.

Today however was proving to be a ball buster.

There had been an explosion in one of the labs and the board was arguing about the name she wanted to give the company. Someone had also hacked into the company and the IT department hadn’t been able to deal with it so Felicity had had to push back a meeting to help them.

And it was only 11:30.

Needing a break, Felicity picked up her phone and text Oliver. They had spoken this morning but he’d been in meetings ever since.

She typed out the message and press send. She only had to wait a few minutes for his reply.

She burst out into laughter as she read his reply. Oliver knew how sacred Netflix was to her. She typed back ‘I love you’ before continuing on with her work.

 

* * *

 

  **Thursday**

Wednesday had been a good day. The board had finally agreed on the new name for the company and she couldn’t wait to surprise Oliver on Friday.

However her day today had been long and frustrating and Felicity just wanted to curl into a ball with a glass of wine and some mint chip. So that’s what she did.

She’d rung Curtis to tell him she wouldn’t be doing Team Arrow work tonight but made him promise to ring her if anything had gone wrong.

After taking a well-deserved bubble bath, Felicity grabbed the wine and ice cream and headed for the couch.

Finding some Big Bang Theory reruns, Felicity turned her attention to her tablet. She was going over the wedding guest list so that she could send it to the wedding planner.

Just as she’d finished finalising it, her phone pinged alerting her to a text.

Oliver: Hey babe, how was work?

Felicity sighed before typing out a reply, frowning the more she went on.

Felicity: It was really long and really fuckin hard. I wanted to cry the whole day. I’m so emotionally exhausted I just want to go to bed.

She couldn’t help the tear that escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Her phone pinged again and couldn’t help but smile as she read Oliver’s text.

Oliver: It sounds like you deserve a good massage babe I’ll give you one when I see you Friday if you’d like

Felicity groaned wishing Oliver were there with her and rang Oliver straight away.

“So is that a yes?” Oliver said down the phone.

“Yes but god I wish you were here right now.” Felicity massaged her temples as she listened to Oliver breathe down the phone.

“Me too but I’ll be home tomorrow and we’ll have dinner and go straight to bed. How does that sound?” Oliver’s gentle tone comforted her.

“Sounds amazing. I can’t wait.”

* * *

**Friday**

Felicity couldn’t wait for Oliver to get home, she had so much to tell him.

She spent the day with Thea looking for dresses. Again. They’d had the day planned for a while just in case she hadn’t found anything by then. But she had now. She’d found the perfect dress and while she couldn’t show Oliver, she could tell him about it.

Felicity also couldn’t wait to tell him about Palmer Tech’s new name, it was a surprise. One she was going to tell him the day they got married but she could not wait another second.

As Oliver had requested that morning, she’d gone out and bought the correct groceries for dinner and set the table so that all Oliver had to do was make it.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Ping. Her phone.

Oliver: You looked beautiful today

Felicity smiled. He was such a dork. Her dork and he’d be home any minute.

Felicity: You didn’t even see me

She heard a car pull up to the driveway. She ran to the window and watched as Oliver got out of the car, typing on his phone.

Ping. She glanced down at the phone in her hand.

Oliver: Don’t have to

Felicity laughed before running to the door and flinging it open. Oliver barely made it on to the porch before Felicity launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Oliver carried Felicity into the house, kicking the door closed.

“You are not allowed to go away again.” Felicity kept her grip on Oliver refusing to let him go.

“Hello to you too.” Oliver laughed. Felicity finally lent back allowing her to see Oliver’s gorgeous face.

“I have so much to tell you. I’ve had such a busy week, stressful week, but it’s been worth it.” She smiled in glee.

“I told you we’d been hacked right. Well it was some kid who wanted to put some porn on his dads work computer. Weird right? Oh and the board let me rename PT to Queen Incorporated. And omg I finally found a dress. It’s great right?” Felicity finally took a breath. Searching Oliver’s stunned face.

“Queen Incorporated?” Oliver’s voiced wavered.

“Oh god I wasn’t supposed to tell you like that.” She lowered her heard to his shoulder, groaning.

“Is that ok? I’m going to be a Queen soon so I thought that naming the company Smoak something wouldn’t be worth it.” She smiled up at him.

Oliver didn’t reply, only grabbing his phone and typing out a message and sending it before she could see.

Her phone pinged. She reached for it, her eyes still focused on Oliver’s. She looked down at her phone.


	5. Part of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple FaceTime from her Mom rocks Felicity world and she needs her from her guys. Oliver and Diggle have questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set season 2 an I have brought season 3 things into it. Its kind of a season 2 rewrite type thing. I have also posted this as its own work because i really want to carry it on. 
> 
> Link for the work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9522344/chapters/21533129

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle had been sat in Oliver’s office for the last hour discussing Arrow business. QC business was slow and the day allowed them to sit down and talk.

The topic that everyone in the whole city had been talking about for the past week had been a hacker group in the name of Brother Eye. The group had been terrorising the cities networks and not even Felicity could stop them.

The closest they had gotten to taking them down was last night’s attempt to storm their base.

They hadn’t managed to do much damage but Oliver had taken a hard drive attached to the most complex looking computer in their base. He’d had to retreat after that but made sure that Felicity had gotten the drive in one piece.

It had been late when Oliver had gotten back and Felicity had decided to decrypt the device the following night.

So there they sat, making plans to do recon on the base whilst Felicity hacked the device.

Felicity had been quiet for the past 10 minutes watching Oliver but like usual he hadn’t seemed to notice her stares. Just as she was about to add some input into the conversion, her cell phone vibrated on the desk in front of her.

The guys lulled into silence as she swiped her phone off of Oliver’s desk and saw the FaceTime request from her mom.

She couldn’t help but frown. Her mom usually called at 6pm every night, just as she got home from QC work and just before she headed out for Arrow work.

“I’m just going to take this.” She said as she stood, eyes still focused on the device.

Felicity walked across Oliver’s office towards the door. Just as she reached the door she accepted the request knowing that it would cut off after so many rings.

As her hand connected with the doors handle the image on the screen focused and she stopped, taking in a sharp breath.

A toddlers cries and a woman’s pained shouts came through the speakers as her brain tried to comprehend the footage.

The mention of her name and the heat from Oliver and Digs bodies on either side of her brought her back to the moment. The image on the screen swam as the tears gathered up in Felicity’s eyes as she croaked out, “Mom?”

The live feed showed her mom bound to a chair with ropes, blood trickling down the left side of her forehead and a blue bruise appearing across the left side of her jaw. There was no one else in the video but she could still hear the toddler screaming.

Oliver and Diggle continued to watch on with Felicity as the image shifted, showing the inside of her mother’s house before settling on a face, the face of a man she thought she would never she again.

“Cooper?”

“It’s good to see you babe, although you look a little different now don’t you.” His haunting voice crackled through the speakers.

“You… you were dead. You died.” Oliver inhaled sharply beside her and Felicity felt Digs hand on her back.

When she heard another high pitched wail come through the speakers, her brain shuddered and one word ran through her mind on repeat. _No!_

Steeling herself, Felicity spun and walked away from Oliver and Dig and towards Oliver’s Mac so that she could transfer the call between devices. She wasn’t sure if she could hold herself up anymore so she sunk into Oliver’s desk chair.

She also put in a 911 call in for her mom’s address.

“What do you want Cooper?” The tears in her voice made her question even more pleading. Both Oliver and Diggle had come around the back of the desk now so that could see the feed, both as helpless as Felicity despite their vigilante natures.

“You’ve taken something from me Felicity, or rather, you’re billionaire boss has.” Cooper’s eyes strayed away from hers and focused on Oliver behind her.

“What do you mean? I don’t even know who you are?” Oliver spat, his Arrow voice crackling through.

“You’ve taken an important hard drive from me. I believe from Brother Eye headquarters at 2:36am this morning Mr Queen or should I say, Arrow.” The trio froze as they watched Cooper smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oliver all but growled.

“Oh I’m sure you do but maybe your confession needs a bit of persuasion.”

The cell phone Cooper had been using was set down facing Felicity’s mom.

Cooper moved fast towards Donna, striking out with his fist as Felicity screamed “NO” and Oliver yelled “STOP.”

The tears that had been threatening to fall through the call now dripped down Felicity’s cheeks as her mom’s head snapped to side with the force of the punch. The crying from the child somewhere in the room became more deafening now but Cooper carried on.

“One more Oliver?” He raised his fist.

“No stop, I’ll do whatever you want. “ Oliver’s voice was panicked and Felicity was downright scared for her mom.

“That was easier then I though. You have something that I want and you are doing to hand it over tomorrow at 9pm tomorrow at Starling City’s docks.” Cooper demanded.

“Why should I hand it over to a criminal like you?” Oliver spat through his teeth.

The image moved for the final time stopping on a toddler’s playpen. The screaming child that could be heard throughout the whole call came into view and that’s when Felicity broke.

 Cooper’s voice rattled through the speakers coldly…

“Because I have something she wants.”

The live feed cut off and all that could be heard was the sound of Felicity’s wails. The chilling sound seemed to echo through the room. Oliver and Diggle both rolled the chair she was sat on backwards so that they could kneel in front of her.

“Felicity we need you to calm down, we need to know who that was.” Diggle spoke softly, his palm cupping her knee. But all that came from Felicity was earth shattering sobs.

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s face between his hands and called her name until her eyes focused on him. He didn’t say anything and it seemed to work as the sobs lessened enough for her to speak.

“He’s got her Oliver.” The whisper barely reaching his ears.

Searching her eyes he whispered back, “who Felicity? He’s got who?”

“My daughter.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Babies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a while.

It started in the year 2030.

During an operation on a young gentlemen’s brain, the head surgeon accidentally unlocked a part of the brain no one ever knew about. With extensive research they found that the part of the brain changed the DNA of the subject. Unlocking the brain allowed for people to find their soulmates from thoughts.

When two subjects accidentally interacted, words started to appear on each other’s arms. They made the subjects interact with more subjects but their was no reaction.

Somehow, the government never revealed how, they came to the conclusion of soulmates. When a person found they’re soulmate, the first thought they had about them tattooed itself onto their counterparts arm.

It took scientists another seven years after the discovery for the first baby born with a totally unlocked brain.

Now, in the year 2080, unlocked brains and soulmates were a social norm. Everybody had one and they could meet at any time in their lives.

There are many tales of tattoos, some good, some bad, some absolutely obscene that people have to cover them up.

Oliver had heard all of them.

He’d heard all the wows, no’s, never gonna happen’s. He even witness a few himself, including his ex girlfriends and best friends. Turns out they were soulmates.

When he was 17 he met Laurel. She was a new transfer into school and had all the guys after her. She became The It Girl, the popular girl, the girl all guys wanted and who the girls all wanted to be. So he made it his mission, he was gonna get the girl.

And he did get the girl, for exactly 5 days 2 hours. Not that he was counting.

Oliver introduced Laurel to Tommy, who had been away in France with his father. He watched as a tattoo appeared on his girlfriend’s arm,  _damn,_ and the words _his eyes_ , _omg_ appeared on Tommy’s neck.

Needless to say, he and Laurel broke up that day.

Oliver had seen some funny ones too.

His friend John Diggle had _Jesus fucking Christ_ on his left arm, his sister Thea had _stuck up princess_ across her stomach and his sister’s boyfriend Roy had _idiot thief_ across his back.

However, Oliver didn’t have his own story to tell.

At age 30, just about everyone would ask about his soulmate, expecting him to have an epic story about his great love. But, he didn’t have a great love and he was starting to think that it was never going to happen.

It mother and sister pushed dates and galas and company dinners but Oliver had had enough. Maybe a soulmate wasn’t that big of deal. Yes okay everyone had one, but he didn’t need one. Well, he thought he didn’t need one.

Until he met her.

________________________________________________

“Kelly, I’m going to go get coffee from the shop down the street, you want anything?” Oliver asked his EA who shook her head no.

Oliver took he elevator down to the ground floor, nodding to Stan the security guard before heading out of Queen Consolidated and down the street to Jitters. He didn’t pay attention as he walked in, just heading straight for the counter.

The waitress behind the counter had all ready started to make his usual, so Oliver started to dig around in his pockets for some change.   
  
“Mr Queen.” The waitress pushed his coffee forwards on the counter, “2.50 please.”

He reached forwards to drop the change in the girls hands as he felt the tingling on the inside of his arm. He quickly pushed the change into her hand before taking off his blazer and rolling up the sleeve of his dress shirt.

Oliver couldn’t believe it. Black words in a cursive font stood out against his tanned skin.

“Dear lord I want his babies.” He read and reread and then reread again. Oliver almost wanted to rub his eyes to believe what he was seeing.

“Mr Queen?” He looked up at the waitress who was pointing towards the left of him.

Oliver looked towards the table nearest to his left where a cute, little blonde woman who made eye contact with him. He watched as she broke eye contact, looking down at her leg for a while before looking back up into his eyes.

Without looking away, Oliver grabbed his his coffee and walked towards the blonde. He couldn’t believe this was it, his soulmate, the person who was supposed to be with for the rest of his life.

She started to talk as he reached the table and Oliver took in her beautiful bespectacled face. God she was pretty.

“Please, please, please don’t tell me it was the babies thing because I swear I’m not some weird Suzie homemaker type who just wants to pop out a million kids. I have career goals and careers and kids don’t always mix, but I mean eventually on the whole kids thing. Not that I’m talking about kids again… oh my god make it stop.” The blonde placed her head on the table, her hair hiding her face.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at her and he moved to sit in the empty seat in front of her. He reached forward, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She responded.

“So, Can I know what’s written on your leg before I start to freak out too?” Oliver winked and the woman blushed before scooting her chair back to reveal a pair of gorgeous, long legs. She pulled up the flowery short skirt to show the middle of her thigh. Oliver gulped.

Trying not to take too long he read the words written on her leg, _cute, little blonde woman_.   
  
He chuckled.

“Well at least it wasn’t babies.” He joked and watched and she giggle. Oliver though he could live in that little giggle.

“So, Can I know your name?” Oliver asked.

“Felicity and I already know your name. I work in your building by the way.” Oliver couldn’t help but think this was perfect.

“Well Felicity, looks like we’re soulmates.” He smiled.

“Yeah, looks like we are.”

 


End file.
